La chica de la serpiente
by SkywalkerDream
Summary: Taylor Dunne lo unico que quiere es que no la vean con lastima. Tras su enfermedad y recibir la carta de Hogwarts empezara una etapa dificil de aprendizaje, eso la ayudara al conocer al pequeño de los Black, Regulus. Una promesa de niños inocentes, y una guerra que se aproxima, ¿Los dividira los ideales y los diferentes bandos? o ¿Seguiran juntos hasta el final?
1. Chapter 1

**Declameir: Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, los que no conozcan son de mi invención. Gracias por leer.**

**Taylor Dunne una bruja.**

La vida puede ser un soplo, a veces se va tan rápido que ni lo llegamos a notar, y en muchas ocasiones pasa sin darnos cuenta, pero cuando tienes los días contados y puede que no veas un mañana la cosa cambia y empiezas a saber vivir.

Fue Taylor Dunne quien a su corta edad empezó a creer que su vida no servía para nada. Taylor tenía ocho años cuando le detectaron cáncer, desde entonces nada había vuelto a la normalidad. Su cáncer afectaba a sus ojos, era un raro tumor canceroso en la retina, no era de los muy graves así que había superado el cáncer al menos esa etapa, porque al año después, empeoró y ya la sencilla operación no valía, los constantes medicamentos y su vida así, no lo soportaba, lo que más deseaba Taylor era una vida normal por eso se enfrascaba en las lecturas de mundos de fantasía y magia, cosa que a sus padres no les hizo mucha gracia.

Ellos querían una vida normal para Taylor, querían que se relacionara que hiciera amigos y que no se pasara el día con libros entre otras cosas. Sus padres estaban más pendiente de ella, cada paso que daba, cada suspiro, cada palabra…ellos estaban allí, a esa edad lo agradecía, sobretodo cuando la decisión del ultimo remedio para su cáncer, Taylor quedaría ciega, pero sana, era el único remedio por temor a que apareciera de nuevo. Por suerte todo fue bien, ahora lo más difícil seria aprender andar y soñar en un mundo oscuro.

Fue a los once años, porque aunque Taylor no lo haya visto lo recuerda muy bien. Unos hombres aparecieron en su casa, había pasado un año más desde la operación, y hacia dos días que había celebrado su cumpleaños, por primera vez feliz pues estaba libre de esa enfermedad que la había acechado los últimos años en tan temprana edad. Aun así, le había costado mucho y aun seguía intentándolo manejarse en aquella oscuridad permanente.

-Buenos días, ¿Los señores Dunne?- aquel hombre de voz amable se presento en su casa, alegando cosas inesperadas y realmente increíbles, increíbles a tal punto de que los señores Dunne se enfadaron e intentaron echarlos.

El segundo hombre que se había presentado como trabajador de un lugar llamado Ministerio de Magia había hacho una muestra de esa magia que decía existir.

Finalmente los padres de Taylor asombrados aceptaron el hecho de que su hija Taylor, era una bruja como habían dicho ellos, eso explicaría los jarrones rotos cuando se enfadaba o el pelo azul de la profesora de Matemáticas de su colegio cuando la suspendió, lo cual le llevo a un buen castigo a pesar de negar haber hecho tal cosa y claro, al ser ciega ¿Quién lo diría? Sus padres pasaron el hecho al igual que el colegio, pero la profesora la castigó igualmente.

-Quien diría que nuestra pequeña Taylor tiene magia, una bruja en la familia.- decía su madre con orgullo.

Cualquier muggle o estudiantes de hijos de muggles hubieran visto el Callejón Diagon se hubieran quedado con la boca abierta, era un lugar tan mágico que incluso Taylor sonrió después de años y acompañada de sus padres se sintió la más feliz del mundo después de mucho tiempo.

-Mamá, descríbeme como es.-dijo la pequeña de once años.

-"El Callejón Diagon es un sitio lleno de magia por todos lados, hay muchas tiendas que más de una no se ni para que sirven. La calle es bastante ancha e irregular. Las tiendas y algunas casas son bastante pequeñas a simple vista, paredes de diversos colores y formas. Y hay magos y brujas vestidos con grandes capas negras, verdes esmeraldas o azules y muchos llevan sombreros de pico, parecen ajetreados, sobretodo los que acompañan a sus hijos, nietos o sobrinos pequeños a comprar el material escolar, ¿Lo oyes? …"

-Tenemos que comprarte un nuevo uniforme, has crecido mucho y te viene pequeño hijo…-decía una bruja que pasaba a su lado mientras ellos se dirigían al banco de los magos, Gringotts donde aquellos trabajadores del ministerio les habían indicado.

Taylor acompañada de sus padres y con las explicaciones y descripciones que daba su madre se imaginaba el Callejón Diagon.

Una vez dentro de Gringotts los señores Dunne se dirigieron a un mostrador un poco cohibidos dado que los que llevaban el banco no eran magos ni brujas sino unos seres muy extraños que más adelante Taylor sabría que eran Duendes.

Los señores Dunne cambiaron el dinero muggle por Galeones, Sickles y Knuts, el dinero mágicos, las primeras eran monedas de oro, los Sickles de plata y las ultimas denominadas Knuts de bronce. Los duendes les explicaron como cada vez que venían padres muggles a acompañar a sus hijos que un galeón hacia diecisiete Sickles de plata y estos diecisiete hacían cuatrocientos noventa y tres Knuts de bronze. Tras haber aprendido el funcionamiento, y con dinero suficiente para todos los materiales de ese curso se dispusieron a comprar.

Lo primer que hicieron fue ir a por los libros, la tienda la encontraron enseguida, estaba al norte del callejón como les habían dicho en el Caldero Chorreante, donde llegaron gracias a los trabajadores del ministerio y gracias al Tabernero muy amable, Tom se llamaba habían podido entrar.

Flourish y Blotts se llamaba la tienda, y cuando entraron, Taylor percibió un olor bastante conocido que le recordaba sus días en la biblioteca cuando iba a sacar un libro o leer, en ese tiempo en que podía aun ver. Sin duda el olor a pergamino y a páginas de libros viejas y nuevas le daban una sensación agradable.

Compraron el material con la ayuda del librero, aunque los libros contenían palabras normales y no estaban en braille, sus padres en cuanto recibió la carta y aceptaron, tuvieron que contactar con el director de dicho colegio con ayuda de una lechuza de los señores del ministerio, la respuesta que recibieron fueron respecto al material y a todo que el ayudaría en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts, no sabia que sistemas de comunicación había para ciegos magos, pero confiaron en ese hombre.

Luego, compraron el caldero de peltre medida dos, y finalmente llegaron a Ollivanders.

-Buenos días.-dijeron los tres.

-Buenos días, ¿Muggles ayudando a su hija a comparar el material?...a ver como puedo ayudarlos.-dijo el señor Ollivander.

La madre de Taylor siguió describiéndole el lugar, un mostrador que daba al pequeño recibidor de la tienda, y detrás de el una barbaridad de cajitas apiladas unas encimas de otras bastante empolvado todo lo que hizo estornudar al padre de Taylor, pues era alérgico.

-Creo que os esperaré fuera.-dijo este marchándose finalmente del lugar, pues no soportaba más.

Tras probar tres varitas, el señor Ollivander no desesperó.

-Tranquila señorita Dunne, encontraremos la suya.

Tal vez lo dicho ayudó, pues la cuarta fue la que le correspondió, y ya no hubo floreros rotos o cajitas de varitas desperdigadas.

-Que tenga unos buenos días señora y señorita Dunne.

Ambas madre e hija se despidieron de aquel señor vendedor de varitas. Pero en cuando salieron se quedaron asombradas, pues el padre de Taylor no estaba.

-Y ahora donde se habrá metido tu padre.-se quejo la señora Dunne.

No obstante siguieron con las compras y se dirigieron a comprar la túnica del colegio. Madame Malkin las recibió amablemente y no fue tan difícil de escoger la que le quedaba bien pues enseguida le saco el uniforme de su talla, agradecieron a Madame Malkin y salieron de la tienda.

-Allí esta tu padre…pero…

-¡Hola cariño!-el señor Dunne le dio un beso a su esposa, Taylor supo enseguida que utilizaba esa entonación de voz cuando quería algo. Entonces oyó el chillido de un animal.

-¿Papa? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó.

-Esto hija mía, es para que nos escribas que tal te va en Hogwarts, es ¡una lechuza!-dijo emocionado.- Es pequeña parecida a los búhos, de color grisáceo claro, ojos verdes y gira la cabeza constantemente…

-Vaya y chilla que no veas…-dijo Taylor.

-Eso es porque tu padre la asusta cielo. Y bueno Jack ¿Cómo vamos a tener ese animal sin que levante sospecha los vecinos?

-La soltaremos de noche y no hará tanto ruido…-dijo miro a su esposa que lo miraba sin aprobación.

-Vamos mamá, en la carta decía que podríamos traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo… y ya sabes que los sapos son asquerosos y papá también es alérgico a los gatos…porfis! Deja que Niebla se quede…

-¿Niebla? Un nombre que realmente le pega…

-Esta bien, Niebla oficialmente es de la familia.-dijo la madre.

Quedaba ya menos días para el día 1 de Septiembre, y ya habían dejado atrás su aventura en el callejón Diagon, la llegada de Niebla a la familia hizo que la señora Dunne se replanteara una cuestión a cerca de los animales, pues había pensado mandar una carta al colegio solicitando permiso para la nueva mascota de Taylor, si, Taylor tenia una nueva mascota, y este media poco mas de medio metro, tenia mucho pelo de color blanco, y servía mejor de guía que sus propios padres. Fue una semana antes cuando Max llegó a la familia. Esta claro que su madre estaría más tranquila con un perro guía con su hija.

-Cariño he recibido la respuesta del colegio.

_"Señores Dunne:_

_Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts son iguales, no se hace ninguna excepción, salvo con Taylor, dado el problema que tiene, estoy con ustedes que tener un perro guía a su lado durante la estancia en Hogwarts será lo mejor, así que no habrá ningún problema para que el animal no pueda convivir con su hija este y los próximos cursos._

_Espero que tenga un final del verano feliz._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore._

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria"_

-Es un si. Max podrá ir con Taylor!

-Y Niebla- añadió el señor Dunne.

El inminente entusiasmo de la familia Dunne se notaba demasiado, estaban todos tan felices que nunca imaginarían los horrorosos años pasados con la enfermedad, nunca imaginarían que esos años de angustia y preocupación por su pequeña se esfumarían un año después de estar totalmente curada y con una noticia increíble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declameir: Todos los personajes y luegares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, salvo los que no conozcan que son invención mia. Gracias por leer :)**

**La chica del perro y gafas de sol.**

Era tan increíble que cada mañana que despertaba Taylor, llamaba a Niebla para poder acariciar sus plumas, y saber, que todo era real, que era una bruja y que estudiaría en un colegio lleno de cosas increíbles que le faltarían por ver.

Aunque lo que más deseaba era poder volver a ver, no podía quejarse, aprender en la oscuridad le había enseñado a su corta edad de once años a ver un mundo desde otra perspectiva, de otra manera, sus sentidos estaban desarrollándose más.

Finalmente el día inminente llegó, el sol que quedaba del verano le dio en la cara, sintió su calor y Taylor despertó de su sueño

-¡1 DE SETIEMBRE!- gritó nada más levantarse de la cama.

Pero ella no fue la única en gritar, su padre Jackson Dunne, la acompaño en gritos de jubilo, y su madre haciendo el desayuno miro a la pareja feliz, feliz también ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pesar que se separaba de su pequeña.

Se habían pasado la noche anterior preparando su baúl, ropa de verano, ropa de invierno, túnicas, libros del colegio, su varita, todo listo para el gran día.

-¿Libros?

-Si mamá.

-A ver…ropa de abrigo para cuando haga más fresco.

-También mamá.

-Max, Niebla, y utensilios para el colegio…

-Si mamá, no ¿Los ves? Max esta a mi lado, y Niebla encima del carrito…

-Los utensilios…ya sabes a que me refiero…

-Ah! Caldero, y para escribir listo mamá.

-Vale, pues cruzas tú la barrera hija, nosotros nos despedimos aquí de ti.

King Cross, no había mucho ajetreo, tal vez había lo normal, gente que iba y venia, que no se daban cuenta de la barrera entre el anden 9 y 10.

Antes de marcharse cogió fuerte el billete, si hubiera podido verlo, podría leer perfectamente "Expreso de Hogwarts, Anden 9 Y ¾" Lo primero que les habían informado los magos del ministerio antes de irse del Caldero Chorreante fue el como ir a Hogwarts, dando el billete y explicándoles la barrera para cruzar, pues al ser muggles no podían parecerse como si más.

-Te echaré de menos mamá.-sollozo su madre igual, la abrazó muy fuerte…

-¿No hay nada para tu padre?-contestó este.

Taylor se soltó de su madre y abrazo a su padre, y junto a Max, su equipaje y Niebla cruzo con sumo cuidado la barrera.

Ahora estaba sola, y tenia que arreglárselas para subir su equipaje al tren, pudo oír palabras, sollozos, de gente que se despedía de sus hijos.

Taylor cogió más fuerte a Max y no se despegó de él, mientras este la guiaba por el andén.

-Debería de subir…-dijo para si misma intentado encontrar una entrada al expreso.

Cuando de repente choco su carro contra alguien.

-Oye mira por donde vas…-una voz que fría, así es como la describió Taylor.

-Lo siento.

Encontró la entrada, cogió su baúl y subió dos escalones, y lo dejo, cogió a la gavia de Niebla y la dejo encima, luego subió ella los escalones junto con Max.

-Estas taponando el pasillo, ¿Quieres que te ayude?- la voz de un muchacho proveniente del tren lo agradeció, estaba claro que sola no podía con todas las cosas.

-Si gracias.

-De nada.

El muchacho la llevo hasta uno de los compartimentos vacios de muchos que habían aun, pues aun era pronto y aun así la mayoría esperaba fuera despidiéndose de sus familiares y amigos.

-Gracias…

-James Potter.-dijo el muchacho.

-Taylor Dunne, un placer.

-Yo me quedaría, pero tengo que esperar a mis amigos fuera, ¿Eres de primero no?-Taylor asintió tras la pregunta del muchacho- Pues nos veremos en la cena, espero que quedes en Gryffindor como yo, suerte en la selección.

Taylor se acomodo en el compartimento, Max se echó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Taylor y esta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza pues adoraba hacerlo, sentía el pelo suave en su piel.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo sola, pero supo que nada más el expreso empezó a salir de la estación alguien abrió el compartimento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió aliviado.

Se fijó en la muchacha que estaba sentada, gafas de sol, pelo corto y negro, bastante corto que le llegaba de forma desigual y desenfadada hasta debajo de la oreja. Si alguien se fijaba en Taylor, había que añadir las pequeñas pecas que adoraban su pequeña nariz y que llegaban hasta debajo de los ojos, sin duda su aspecto en conjunto le hacia parecer un poco rebelde.

La muchacha sonrió, por fin conocería alguien nuevo. Pero no solo el muchacho que acababa de abrir se había fijado en ella, sino en su mascota que ocupaba el resto del sitio, por suerte podría sentarse enfrente de la muchacha.

-¿Esta ocupado?-dijo al fin, el muchacho, estaba aliviado al recibir una negación, porque básicamente el estaba huyendo de su familia, ya tenia bastantes presiones por culpa de su hermano mayor, y a pesar de que cuando llegara a Hogwarts tendría que hacer honor a su apellido, decidió que su primer viaje seria lejos de todos ellos.

-Regulus Black. ¿Y tu eres…?

-Taylor, Taylor Dunne.-dijo sonriendo.

-Un placer Taylor, ¿Te puedo llamar Taylor no?

-¡Claro!-dijo animada Dunne.

A pesar de no poder ver, sentía que el muchacho podría ser su primer amigo en mucho tiempo, y sobretodo su primer amigo en Hogwarts.

-¿Vas a primero?-pregunto por primera vez Taylor.

-Si, este también es mi primer año…

A partir de ese momento los dos empezaron a entablar conversación, a pesar de todo y de que sin saberlo ambos provenían de familias muy distintas que tal vez más adelante Taylor podría descubrir que ser la mejor amiga de un Black podía ser muy complicado.

-Espero quedar en Slytherin, toda mi familia ha ido allí, si no, me pasara como mi hermano mayor, se ha convertido en la deshonra de mi familia... ¿Y tú a que casa piensas ir?

-A mi relativamente me da igual, seguramente me pongan donde van los más tontos.-dijo, no tenia ni idea de que eran las casas, había oído hasta ahora que eran cuatro pero solo conocía dos Slytherin de la que hablaba Regulus, y Gryffindor del chico mayor que la había ayudado al entrar al tren.

-No creo que caigas en Hufflepuff, pareces una chica lista.

-¿Me estas llamando rata de biblioteca o sabelotodo?-dijo a modo de burla.

Ambos rieron, el viaje se les hizo corto. Se cambiaron por separado, y finalmente antes de que bajaran del tren, llegaron un punto en la conversación que Taylor temía no estar a la altura y que la enviaran de nuevo a casa.

-Oye, ¿somos amigos? No conozco a nadie…

-Claro, Taylor, pongan donde te pongan seremos amigos, ¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

Tal vez, los niños a los once años no saben el valor de las promesas, tal vez el destino quiso que así fuera, y tal vez esa promesa fuera de tal valor para ambos que la recordarían toda su vida.

Taylor bajó del tren junto a su perro blanco, y junto a su nuevo amigo Black, un contraste algo peculiar, pero Max había aceptado de buena gana a Regulus y no había sido tan desconfiado como normalmente era con las personas extrañas. El equipaje con ayuda se lo llevaban a Hogwarts por suerte, mientras tanto se dirigió junto con su perro guía y su nuevo amigo donde llamaban a los de primero.

-¡Los de primero! ¡Por aquí por favor!-decía una voz.

Regulus le había explicado que los de primer año solían ir en bote para que vieran la vista de Hogwarts, pues era una de las maravillas de inicio del curso.

-No más de cuatro por bote, por favor.

Regulus, Taylor y su perro Max, subieron a uno. Los demás iban de cuatro en cuatro, menos Hagrid que iba en uno solo.

Todos cuando pudieron contemplar el castillo soltaron un sonoro ¡Oh! Todos menos Taylor que no podía ver.

-¡Lo has visto! Es maravilloso.

-Es un poco irónico siendo ciega.-contesto Taylor.

Regulus no se había dado cuenta puesto que Taylor parecía tan independiente y normal, además de que Taylor no le había dicho nada.

El pequeño Black quiso disculparse, no obstante Taylor aceptaría sus disculpas si le describía como era aquello maravilloso que veía.

-"Los botes son de madera con farolas, y navegan por el lago oscuro y con aguas muy serenas, bajo la noche estrellada. Hogwarts, se alza imponente delante de nosotros, es un castillo enorme, con muchos torreones, pero hay una que resalta por encima de todas, es la mas alta, supongo que es la de Astronomía, hay muchas ventanas, la mayoría están iluminadas, parecen estrellas que han caído encima del castillo y se han quedado ahí…"

-Ahora, lo veo.-dijo sonriente y señalando su cabeza.- Me gusta tu forma de describir, así da gusto ver las cosas. "Parecen estrellas que han caído encima del castillo y se han quedado ahí." Es maravilloso, ahora puedo soltar el sonoro Oh como los demás. Gracias Regulus.

Regulus se sintió como un niño de once años, y no como la responsabilidad de dejar bien a su familia.

Después de bajar de los botes se dirigieron al vestíbulo, Taylor levantaba miradas por donde iba, tal vez por sus gafas de sol en plena noche, o por el animal que llevaba consigo, pues todos tenían entendido que clase de mascotas se podían llevar.

Regulus Black, se volvió algo tenso al escuchar la voz de una niña y unos muchachos, los conocía, la niña era su prima Narcissa Black, y los otros eran Bary Crouch y Amycus Carrow.

-¡Regulus!- le llamó Narcissa.- ¿Por qué no has venido en el tren con nosotros?

Regulus junto al resto del alumnado se quedo esperando delante de la puerta. No le dio tiempo a contestar puesto que la profesora llamada Minerva McGonagall empezaba a explicar como iban a entrar al comedor, y algunos apuntes específicos para los de primer año como las casas entre otras cosas.

Cuando se marcho y se quedaron esperando, pudieron ver quien acompañaba al joven Black.

-¿Quién es ella Black?

-Taylor Dunne.- se presento la muchacha, dedicando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué llevas esas gafas, porque…?-intento decir Carrow pero Black le paro los pies haciendo señas.

-Regulus, no hace falta que hagas señas, tampoco quiero que la gente me mire con pena, no necesito la lastima de la gente…-dijo aun sonriendo a pesar de que odiaba que la gente mostrara lastima.

-Lo siento Taylor, pero…

-Soy ciega, pero tengo mi manera de ver el mundo, cuando te quedas ciego no tienes más remedio que aprender a utilizar los demás sentidos.

Nadie dijo nada, tal vez porque McGonagall había vuelto y las puertas que daban al Gran Comedor se abrieron.

Todos contemplaban el techo, pues un conjuro dejaba ver el techo de fuera. Regulus se puso al lado de su amiga, tal vez huyendo de su familia y amigos, y susurrando a Taylor todo lo que veía.

-"El Gran Comedor, tiene el techo muy alto, con arcos apuntados, grandes ventanas y todo de piedra, como si estuviera hecho para un gigante."- Taylor rio.-"Hay cuatro mesas, llena de alumnos más mayores que nosotros, cada una hay un estandarte arriba de cada una de las cuatro casas, la primera a la izquierda Slytherin, verde, con una serpiente plateada, seguida de Gryffindor, Rojo y un león dorado, seguida a nuestra derecha de Ravenclaw, azul y hay un águila, y por ultimo Hufflepuff con un tejón y de color amarillo. Estamos pasando por el medio de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y a lo lejos se ven la mesa de profesores que todos mirando de frente a los alumnos y al medio esta Albus Dumbledore, el director, ¡Mira te esta mirando! Y ha sonreído."

Taylor estaba viendo por ella misma su Gran Comedor, su misterioso Hogwarts, y eso tan solo acababa de empezar.

-"Todos nuestros compañeros están expectantes por el techo, pues deja ver por un hechizo el techo de fuera, se ven esas pequeñas estrellas que hemos visto antes que adornaban el cielo. Por ultimo esta McGonagall con un viejo sombrero en un taburete, y una lista…"

Taylor susurro un gracias a Black, y este sonrió. La profesora empezó hablar sobre la selección, cuando Taylor supo que elegían con un viejo sombrero se quedo más aliviada, puesto que ella no sabia nada de magia y si le hacían una prueba la enviarían de nuevo a casa.

Uno a uno y por orden alfabético de apellido empezó a nombrar los alumnos que serian seleccionados. Empezó con la A, donde la muchacha nombrada fue directa a Hufflpuff.

-Black, Narcissa.- llamó la profesora McGonagall.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con un uniforme impecable subió decidida, era una Black, sabia demasiado bien a que casa iría, aunque después de lo que había sucedido con Sirius Black, el hermano de Regulus, se podían esperar sorpresas. Pero en menos de un segundo que le había rozado la cabeza, la muchacha Black había sido seleccionada para Slytherin como esperaba, tanto ella como sus hermanas.

-Black, Regulus.

Taylor le deseo suerte, el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos grises, tan parecido a su hermano mayor subió decidido, pues no le cabía otra que quedar en Slytherin o ser una deshonra para su familia como su hermano. Pero sus deseos se cumplieron.

-¡Slytherin!

La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió recibiendo el segundo Black.

Después de el empezaron con la C.

-Carter, Albert.

El muchacho fue enviado a Gryffindor donde los leones aplaudieron, dejando paso a la siguiente selección.

-Carrow , Amycus.- llamó la profesora.

El amigo de Regulus fue a la misma casa que el, seguido de su hermana melliza Alecto Carrow.

-Crouch, Bartemius – llamo la profesora de nuevo.

El otro amigo de Regulus también fue a parar a Slytherin, la mesa de las serpientes no paraban de aplaudir a sus nuevos miembros.

No obstante eso paró tras los das muchachas cuyo apellido era la D, que fueron enviadas a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

-Dunne, Taylor.

Taylor, estaba temerosa, a pesar de que no veía a la multitud de ojos que la miraban, los sentían, y aun más porque ella destacaba con algo que no le gustaba para nada. Regulus desde la mesa la miro impaciente para que quedara en Slytherin, sonrió e intento darle ánimos.

Max se quedo abajo, quería subir sola, no quería que la vieran como débil que no podía andar sin su perro guía. Subió el primer peldaño, pero en el ultimo cayó al suelo, nadie se rio salvo algunos chicos de Slytherin los cuales Regulus los fulminó con la mirada. Aun así se levanto como si nada, la profesora McGonagall le pregunto si estaba bien, ella asintió, y se sentó con sumo cuidado en el taburete, y le pusieron el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza.

-Interesante, muy interesante…-dijo el sombrero, Taylor pregunto que era interesante, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Tienes una mente brillante y ganas de probarte a ti misma, creo que estarás mejor en ¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa de los Ravenclaw empezó aplaudir, Taylor llamó a Max para bajar e ir a la mesa, todos fueron muy amables con Taylor, y a pesar de no estar con su amigo Regulus, conoció a gente nueva, Susan Brown, Emily Parks, fue con quien habló durante la cena.

Eran dos chicas muy simpáticas, y les hubiera gustado poder verlas, pero se conformo con una vaga descripción. Lo que no sabia Taylor Dunne es que a lo lejos, en la mesa de los Slytherins, Regulus la observaba vagamente, le hubiera gustado tenerla cerca , puesto que era la única que lo trataba normal, sin conversaciones del estatutos de sangre, ni familias importantes, tenían conversaciones sencillas, y profundas, y le gustaba describir las cosas para ella. Aun así no dejó de lado la posibilidad de juntarse con ella más tarde o al día siguiente. Regulus Black echaba de menos a Taylor Dunne y tan solo la había conocido de unas horas.

Al terminar la cena, se fueron a la sala común, pero antes de eso el pequeño de los Black se acerco.

-Ves como eres la persona más lista que he conocido.

-Aun así no estoy contigo Regulus. Me hubiera gustado estar con la primera persona que he conocido.

-A mi también me hubiera gustado, pero nos veremos entre las clases, en las clases, ya veras como te cansaras y te presentare a mis amigos. Ravenclaw es una gran casa.

-Gracias, por tus ánimos Regulus.

-Los de primero, Ravenclaw por aquí…-llamaba un prefecto.

Ambos se tenían que ir.

-Creo que me tengo que ir y tu también, buenas noches Reg.- esta le toco la mejilla al Black antes de darle un beso de despedida.

-Buenas noches Tay.


End file.
